Wrath
by fenix-women
Summary: New Edit . It follows the Epic S02E19 "Wrath" with just a few ajustments...
1. Wrath:Chapter 1

**So, to whoever already read this story in the past, I edited once again. I feel now is a little better... I shall edit the other 2 chapters, once I have time and if I have enought reviews so please review this new editing, that's the only thing that makes me happy.**

**(Tell me I'm a lousy writer or an OOC writer... whatever... but tell me what you think of the change... :) If you think it's worth your time, I'll continue; if not... thanks anyway.**

**Sorry if I fail on any gramar.**

WRATH - CHAPTER I

His foot was pushing the gas pedal until his foot hurt. Clenching the shaking gear box, as curves of dirt, buffed the front glass, bending him over right and left at full trust. Michael's heart was pounding like crazy reflecting on his mad driving. Events still fresh on his mind kept poping on.

One of his worse nightmares had finally happened! He had chosen the car, instade of the Division van, so she could be safe from him but the minute Nikita said something was wrong over the com, he knew he did the wrong call. He rushed to her last location, but Divison van was long gone. Skid marks on the road. A couple of meters on the ground her favorite Beretta and just two inches from him... her com. Yes. Something was seriously wrong and he was the one who pushed into it.

The tires squeaked loudly as he turn the last set of trees and pulled the brake in the roughest way anyone would. He momentanely gazed at the empty seat as guilt struck up to him. A cloud of sand filled across the last crossway and almost reach Michael as he stormed inside their safe house.

Birkhoff's complantings hit him at the very entrance, even before he noticed his presence.

"Oh, man! Com'ooooon...Where are you...?"

Drabling furiously into the keyboard of his computer. He was freaking out even faster than he was. Nikita meant too much to the both of them. But being emotional was not an option for Michael, in this situation. He didn't had time for it. Not if he wanted her back. And the first hour was crucial. Michael threw his cout on the couch, roll up his sleeves and he paced towards him.

"Birkhoff, expand the search grid!"

Birkhoff jumped over his seat.

"Jasus, Mikey! How did you get here so fast?! Wanna give me a heart attack?!"- Michael just smirked. - "Anyway... I already done that ten minutes ago. Still nothing."

"Because if the agents in _that _van have bean killed, it wasn't Division..."

"...It was Brant!" - Sean's loud voice concluded his loud thought as he walked to their meeting.

Nothing that Michael didn't already figured out. But having someone saying it outloud, only made it worse. He felt the dark desperation slowly spread like a deadly cloud.

"Scan all of metro Baltimore!"

"I already have... it came up empty."

"HELL, DO IT AGAIN!" - He bursted. What else can one do, when all doors, close on one's face? There was no options, no leads, no trackers to follow anymore. A sudden urge to scream his lungs off came over Michael. He turned around in one fast move, just before he actually did.

Sean was staring at Michael like he was looking at a mad man. Birkoff just sighted. He growned accostumed to Michael's heated reactions during Division days and now, specially now, he understood him.

Alex came across the room and affectionately rubed his arm.

"Hei! We'll find her, ok?"

Her wide blue eyes quavering just how scared she was. Scared just like him. Somehow that calmed him down. He couldn't freak out.

Unfortunatly time has a weird way of changing all things...

Five hours had passed and still no news.

They followed a slim trail of Brant cell mate but it turned up the only information they could get was to know just how sadistic he really was. It wasn't a good thing. There was no more leads to follow.

22:00 PM. Eleven long hours passed.

Clearly Birkoff was exhausted. Red eyes. More than a dozen of Red Bull can's spread over his desk. He kept running surveillance cameras one by one as he did for the last ... How long was it again? He lost track... But he was no quitter. For that was all he could do and no one would take him out of there. No one even tryed. No one was a third of the Hacker he really was. They would see. He would get her back and then they would have to finally bow down before Shadowalker. He smirked. That would be a good one. If somebody could find Nikita, that someone was him, but for now it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Still, he wouldn't stop. He owed her that much... he just couldn't. He took a another zip of the can, it gaive him another jolt of energy. "Hang on, Nikki! Just hang on! I'll find you." Was all he could think about.

Sean had went out to take care of same papers regarding his mother's burial so Alex was in the kitchen alone trying her best to finish up an old russian recipe. Despite she knew nobody would want to eat tonight, she needed to feel that she was still being useful somehow. She was there to nurse them and inflame moral support on the troops... because that was what Nikita would do for her, if it was the other way round. She gazed the room at the door way.

Birkhoff had this sad, inward-looking as he stared unblinkly at the screan. He looked tired but at least he was keeping himself busy. Michael, on the other hand, was another story. He wasn't reacting. Ever since they arrived from the informante mission, he simply layed on the chair and stood there, for hours, in complet stillness and silence. His face was a reck, seemed like he didn't sleept or eaten for days. His eyes staring numb at the dark waves of the sea ahead.

Alex came with two bowls of soup on her hands. She was pleased with the result and it smelled nice too. She struggled for a tiny space on the tech's overfilled desk to drop his soup and headed out to Michael.

"Here!"

Michael didn't bother turning around, he just slightly head-shake.

"Michael, you haven't eaten all day..."

Silence.

"You need to keep your strengh up when we find her. She will need you! So eat!"

Her voice wouldn't take a "no" for an answer. It was so much of Nikita's attitude in her. It made him smile. She was a good friend. He took the bowl out of simpaty insteade of real hunger.

"Thankyou..." - he whispered.

Michael's stomach was a mess but he made the special effort of taking a spoon of Alex's soup to his mouth. That seemed to please her and she turned around prouldy walking out of the room.

It flashed to him Nikita's sexy walk in nothing but her lingerie and high wheels as she turned and smiled at him. "I love you.". His felt his trought tighten and he almost choke. Tears stung at his eyes. He had all this marcial experience, fire arms and stealth technology and still he couldn't find her. And there was nothing he could do but wait just wait for a piece of news. Never, in all his life, he felt more useless. If only he kept his silly idea of putting a tracker on her whenever they went on a mission. Oh, he knew why he didn't. Because she would found it and be pissed at him for not trusting her. She was always fearcely independent and that was one of the things he loved about her. Still it seemed now a pretty good idea. She had been kidnapped by a sadic maniac with a revenge plan and he was good. Good enough to illude Birkhoff's attentive eyes. "Where are you, honey?" It feared him to even think_ how _she was. Michael knew the kind of man Brant was. He knew he would torture, just for his own pleasure, until he kill her. He couldn't bare that tought. He couldn't bare the tought of her lifeless body found in some dark alley somewhere by a perfect stranger.

"Oh no! She isn't doing this again!"

Michae's eyes flashed as he dropped the bowl and ran to the sound of Birkhoff's voice, desperate for some kind of news on Nikita. He felt disappointement when only Sonya appeard on the computer.

"Allright chica, I have a _bone_ to pick up with you!... "

"I have a message..." - she started just before she was rolled off by a familiar face.

"Oh God, Percy..." - droned the tech - "Can't you just die already?"

Michael's heart just took off. What did he want? Was he there to brag? Had he finally killed Nikita? Whatever it was... it wasn't good.

"Birkhoff I don't have time to talk to the children." - Percy spatted in a rusky voice.

"Where's Nikita?" - Michael exploded blocking Birkhoff at the scream.

"How badly you want to find her?" - he teased.

"I'm not in the mood for games, Percy! Where is she?"

Percy was smiling maliciously.

"You know where she is... she's with Brant."

"What does _he_ want?"

"He wants what all of us want: to be heard. And it seems he's having a hard time getting trought to your girlfriend..."

"Just get to the point, Percy!"

"The point? If you want Nikita, you have to sacrifice yourself, Michael. Simple enough?"

Michael swallowed hard at his next tought but he had to make sure.

"And just _how_ do I know she's _still alive_?"

Percy smirked once again.

"You see... I just knew you were going to ask me that, Michael. So here's a live streaming. Don't bother tracking it down. I'll give you 5 minutes."

Percy waived to someone and the image was immediately replaced by a darker one on which laying on an iron bed with wrists and anckles handcuffed was Nikita.

"Birkhoff, tape this!" Michael manage to order just before he really paid attention to the image.

His brows furrowed as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He look at it with a shight of pure horror. There she was. Her hair was all messed up, her shirt and body was swetty and a sting of blood was gushing freely on the corner of her mouth. Nikita seemed to be out and circuling her, like a predator, was a huge man: Brant. He stick a small capsule under her nose and she jumped out from her numbness instantly.

"-Wake up, beautiful! Don't tell me that is all you got..." - He teased, hurdling around, taking his time, while his hands slowly move along Nikita's skin. - "I expected so much more... Remember the first time I saw you? In that club in Sao Paulo?" Michael couldn't help noticing that hand and it made is blood boil. "You were wearing that purple dress, saying you had too many mohitos. God, you were beautiful!"

"I told you already... that wasn't me! I was ordered to e..."

Sudenly Nikita's eyes pop up and her screams pierced trough the air. Her body shaked uncontrollably against the metal bed, again and again. Michael's hands turn into fists. Tears reached Michael's eyes as he saw her, once again, passed out. Again Brant uses the same to wake her. She was panting in pain.

"Stop lying! Just who do you think you're kidding?! I KNOW YOU intimidtly! And I'm not just talking about the sex, now. No. You enjoy doing this to me!"

"Just kill me and get it over with!" - Her voice barely above normal aldow she was trying to scream.

Michael's heart skiped a bit. Just how long was she induring this sick prick's torture to actually make her wish that? Too long... He felt desperatly useless.

"-NO! I suffered for five long years in that hole. - Brand get inches from her mouth. - You think I'll cheat You even one second of that?!

He smirked as he grabed her face and fully merge his lips on hers. It was clare her face of disgust, but there was nothing she could do... Michael hit the table so hard that everything jumped.

Brandt took his time to scavage her mouth before letting her go and it drove Michael to insanity. After a second and a third punch on Birkhoff's desk, god thing was, it was finally swimmingly clean.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Alex came running to see what was the noise about, only to see Birkhoff waiving deseperatly at her, warning her to be silent.

"No! Just Relax!" - Brant continue. - "I'm just begining..."

Again he was aproaching her mouth when, sudenly, Percy pop up, like a bad comercial.

Michael had to gobble up his rage on his hurting fists before facing the scream, only to coldly say the only thing he _knew_ he would say:

"When and where?"

/-/

**I felt like this was missing on the episode. **_**My**_** Brand it's much more devious... I have a couple of ideias for the basement torture with Michael. (Hi! Hi! Hi!)***


	2. Wrath:Chapter 2

**Thankyou so much for your reviews and well, I guess, as promised, I have to continue... So hold down to your chairs... this is going to be a little nasty chapter... :) **

Chapter II

When Michael entered the abandoned wharehouse he wasn't expecting that poorly illuminated table, nor that camera, or even the glass with that simple order "Drink" next to it. He would though that much coming from Percys twisted mind. He wanted to play safe, he wanted him out!

Birkhoff's words were still fresh in his head: "This is crazy, Mikey!" followed by Alex words: "Don't worry. Sean and I got your back! We'll follow your signal."

Michael would rather be wide awake once he arrived close to Nikita but if that was the only way to do it, he didn't hesitate. After waving the glass to the camera with a smirk on his lips, he swallowed the content all at once. It let him a sour taste in his mouth. Didn't take long for Michael to feel to full effects of that mix. First the dry on his mouth, then the numbness, legs failing... the last thing he felt was the cold hard floor hitting his face and then the total blackness.

Michael came to his senses on a different kind of floor, it smelled of perfumed bleach. General pain struck him next. His left leg was standing in a higher point than his body. He made an effort to control the groginess of the drug still in his blood stream. Blurs came and go as he tryed to focus. His leg, he could see it now, was on top of an wooden ladder. By the position he was in, he realized that he had been careless tossed down stairs. He tryed to move only to feel a shark pain from his rips and he couldn't. Nausea was next.

Trough the fuzziness he saw a huge figure storming down the stairs on him. Brand seemed big on cameras but on the real scenario he was even bigger. A sixty six foot of massive muscle just a few inches from him and Michael's body refused to budge. He yelled something he couldn't quite understood while he hoisted him up like he was a feather. He felt the rough encounter of a chair and straps being tied on all his four members.

After making sure Michael was real well tied up, Brant just smack his head, more like a prank than the real deal.

"Hei! Don't you go no where!" - He mocked smiling.

Fighting the grogginess, Michael's managed to lift his head and face the giant's eyes. If only he wasn't still drugged and weak, he could imagine, at least, four diferent ways of taking that dum smile off his face. Brand aceppted his challenge and slowly approched Michael's face. For the first time Michael noticed his enormous scar and the glass eye. He was as scary sun of a bitch.

"Oooh, you and I will have some _fun_..." - He slowly hissed. - "Just like _I had _with your girlfriend..."

Instantly Michael try to jump on him but the straps strained him back to reality.

"You bastard!"

Brand just bursted out laughing and turned around to climbe up the stairs. Michael could ear his annoying laughter until the door was shut with a loud bang. Only then he could realize where he was inspite of the dim light: a basement. It was a tiny space with paled windows. The air was satureted with a burnt and sweat smell. He tried to focus his surroundings among the darkness only to realise, just in front of him, was a motionless figure.

"Nikita?"

She didn't move. His own strengh was coming ever so slowly. He tried to free himself from his restrains. No luck with that. The chair was even bolted to the ground. He wasn't going no where. His eyes grow accustom to the dark. He could now she her still strained to the iron bed, on a vertical position, hair fallen out covering her pending head in a stillness that scared him.

"Nikita! NIKITA!"

Still no answer. Michael's heart jolted fearing the worse. Had he come too late? Time seemed to stop and he took a couple of minutes just comtemplating her features looking for an answer to his question when slowly, very slowly he saw her move. Her head slowly lifting up to regain its right position. Michael breathe a sigh of relief. He could now she her face, she had some pretty bad bruises on both her cheeks, it was sweling. It physically hurted Michael to just see her like that. Still she was alive and that was all that mattered.

"Michael?"

Her voice was barely a mutter.

"Yeah, it's me... "

"Michael? What are you doing here?! Are you hurt?"

He could tell it was difficult to her to even talk.

"No."

He lied. He would probably had one or two broken rips from rolling down the stairs, his all body ache like he had been runed over,but Michael didn't want to worry her.

"The others? Were they with you when he attacked?"

"No. There was no attack."

For the first time he felt akward. Until that very second he hadn't really realised how stupid was his plan. She had always been the planner, not him. She was confused.

"How did Brand captured you?"

He swallowed dry.

"He didn't... capture me." - Silence. He sighted by the sight of her puzzled look. - "I came on my own... Give my self up."

Her expression changed. Was she mad or was she sad, or just worried? Seemed she was some how disapointed on him.

"It was the only way I could find you." - Michael quickley added. Was that an excuse for him or for her? He couldn't tell.

Silence once again. Nikita arched her eyebrows just before she turned her face and closed her eyes. Her troat was trembling. He figured she was about to cry, but then a rusky weird voice cutt in.

"You... son of a bitch!"

"What?..."

"You dum... stupid... son of a bitch!"

Ok. It seemed like her, look like her but it wasn't her. Her voice was grave and cold and those eyes... Her eyes were black as bottomless holes, full of hatred.

"The damage was limited, the situation was contained and _now what_? You just give Brand every thing that he wanted!"

She did had a point there but she still wasn't getting it.

"Nikita, you were in dang..."

"I was lost Michael! I _am_ lost..." - Lost? Never! -"You just sacrifice yourself for a dead women!"

How could she quit like that? No! She will not do this to them, not now!

"Hei! You are NOT dead! We can still..."

He meant to talk about Birkhoff's tracking pill; Alex and Sean on their way... But he didn't had time.

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!... This is so tipical!... Always have to do the right thing, don't you, Michael? ... Can't ever be selfish, can you?_ Pure, noble Michael_! You had to hand your self to this phyco, just like you were some kind of a martir?! Just like the time you had to go and be with Cassandra and just like you had to see your son. What about _me_, Michael? - She bursted. - "All that talk about _us_ this and _us_ that and the minute another family camed in the picture, it was _all _gone! Such an hypocrite! Just look at us! I'm your second choise. So, what _the hell_ are you doing here, Michael? You're doing the right thing? Oh, spare me!... Why can't you just say 'This is what I want. I don't care if it's wrong!'?!"

Her words cutt him like daggers. He couldn't speek. Words were beyond him. This women in front of him wasn't the Nikita he knew, this one was a darker, scary version of her he never had seen before. He could only imagine the continued hours of torture she had to withstand in order to release such a dark side of her.

Once again Michael tried to release himself. All he wanted was to just hold her in his arms. It enraged him so much that he couldn't reach her just beeing a couple of feet away, that it took him all of his strenght to not burst into tears right there, in front of her. He took a long breathe as he search for the right words.

"You think I can't be selfish?" - His voice was shaking but calm. She lowered her eyes. -"_This_ is the most selfish thing I've ever done in my life... I_ did this _because I had to _see you _one last time, even if I was killed."

His words caught her attention for a brief moment.

"_I did this_... - He continued. -... because_ I love you_!"

Nikita's face changed.

"Don't do that! Don't do that!" - She begged at the verge of tears.

"I have no choice... You see, you could never be my second choice because it was always you!" - He softly said.

"No, you have no ideia who I am. If _you did_... You could _never _love me!"

How could he make her understand? Nikita was like a lost ship in the midle of a storming ocean but he was her anchor. He always was her anchor.

"No! Nikita, I know _exactly_ who you are and because of that I rather die by your side, them spend a life time without you! Do you understand that, honey? And yes... This is what I want!...And I don't care if it's wrong."

Nikita was trying to smile behind the tears that finally bursted her eyes. They were gazing at each other. Michael try to smile too, even when his own tears finally droped over his face. He didn't care any more she would see them. Because, somehow, even without touching her, he managed to reach her.

"Oh, Michael... we're gonna die..."

The sudden sound of loud footsteps down the stairs was eard. Brand was coming for them.

Birkhoff's pill should had been actived for a while now. Sean and Alex were their only hope if they reach them in time. If they didn't...

"Then we die... _together_!"

**Well that's all for this chapter. You think I should continue? Pleeeease review... let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Wrath:Chapter 3

**Well... I'm touched. I never though I would had so many reviews. Thank you all! **

**This has very brutal violence if you suffer from the heart just don't read this! You've been warned. **

/

Chapter III

"You're both awake. Good!"

Brant had a wide grimm on his face and was turning his head to both of them like he had walked into a candyshop and was still deciding wish candy he was about to devour first. Michael knew what was going to happen next and decided to call the wrath of the brute upon himself. He just had to move his own head in a challenging move. It worked. In less than a second he had taken a punch on his face, so hard that took his breathe away.

"NOOOOO!" - Nikita yelled.

Brant immediatly turned to her with pointy finger.

"Now, _that's_ more like it!"

Nikita had rage written all over her face. Pleased with her reaction, he turned his attention once again to Michael. Hitting him again, and again. Nikita forced her right rist out of the handcuff in plain despair. Two more punches, this time, to his stomach and if the chair wasn't bolted to the floor, he would be throwned across the room.

Michael felt out of air as his rip broke, but he just grinned. He had been battered before and was sure he could take this, or could he not? His last punch broke his nose.

Blood gushed like a bad hose pipe, splattering the air. The giant wasn't holding back even for one bit.

"Hei! Cockeyed!

Again that weird husky voice turned up. He stoped. His smile turned to into an angry face as he fast walked to her and hard grabed her face and pull it into his direction just inches of his own face.

"What did you call me?!"

"You eard me... cockeyed..."

His free hand swing fast hitting Nikita's stomach, making her moan as she felt the air sucked from her lungs. Michael was as angry as he was concerned. Why the hell had she done that? He was willing to take the beating for as long as it would take. He was there to replace her. To give her time to recoup from her own bruises, because as long he was beating him, he wasn't beating her.

"YOU did this to me, you bitch! Don't _ever_ call me that!"

She was, once again, bend over, her height, seemed almost fainted. Brand was about to turn to Michael when he eard an increasing giggle. Not a normal one dow, but a dark sinister giggling that soon turned to laughter. He rushed to reach a botton and flushed 100 volts of electricity trough her body, certain that it would end that. But her laughter and her scream seemed one and the same. Michael's heart took off as he never seen this kind of insanety. Apart from the beating and the possible death, most of all, he feared that if he didn't take her out of that basement fast enough, he would fry her brains out. She already seemed a lot out of her normal self, it was only a matter of time.

"Stop this!" - Michael yelled.

Nikita wouldn't stop that laughter, even when her captor raised the machine to 120 volts, it only got worse. Brand took a step back like he was in shock. Her body kept spasming against the bunk and Michael saw her shout and laught for longer then a normal charge would last.

"Stop it! You're gonna kill her!"

Brand had frozen, his eyes wide open.

"Stop this NOW!

It snaped the brute's brain. He turned the machine out.

Nikita panted for a couple of seconds then lifted her head.

"Hei!" - She said in a husky voice and a smile on her face. - "Come closer! I want to tell you something..."

Brant was intrigued as he slowly approached her. Michael, who was watching very closely, also puzzeled.

"You and I are both monsters." - She rubed her nose into his cheek over his scar and look deep into his eyes. - "I've hurted you, now you'll hurt me and _then what_? It's an endless cicle. Why can't we just embrace who we really are... _together_? We deserve each other."

Michael felt betrayed with those words but he understood what she was doing. Still he didn't approve, he rather take the beating than see her seducing his way out. No. He wouldn't have that.

"Nikita... don't...!" - He warned.

She didn't bother looking at Michael. Brant sighted loudly. He was clearly arroused. He grabed her by the chin and attacked her mouth in a long wet kiss. Tone included. She moaned.

Michael almost jump from his chair when he saw that. He didn't care what the hell was she trying to get, but whatever it was, it cleary crossed the limits of what he could really tolerate and he was about to yell, this time, when another ideia came storming througt his mind. What if this wasn't really an act? Could it be she finally snaped?

The kiss between those two seemed to take forever in Michael's mind. Brant's loud moans and rapid breathing confirmed what Michael already knew: just how damm good she really tasted. How anyone can lose himself on those lips, like he so many times did. Those same lips that that scum was now devouring in a wet, horny way, right in front of him. What was this creep next move? Unshackle her legs and take her right there too?

That single ideia make Michael saw red. His eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched, his fingers crenched over the arm chair. A pump of adrenaline rushed trough his body reaching every vein, giving him an anger and a strengh that he never tought he had. In one single pull he almost rip apart both arms chair's. Another hard pull and he could ear the wood unraveling itself. In his mind fully bombarded with ideias of freedom to reach that son of a bich just to keep them apart.

As they stop to breathe, Brant give her a look.

"Don't you think I know what you're doing?"

She grinned back.

"No. You don't!"

Suddenly Nikita managed to free her right rist, grabbed Brant by his neck and violently pulled him against the iron bars. Caught by surprise, Brant stumbled before he felt to the floor. Nikita wasted no time and freed herself from the rest of her restrains.

She look briefly for Michael, who was fearcely looking at her, giving him a shy smile like it said "It's ok! It's me.", just before she trown her self backward using the bed as suport to hit a semi raised Brant, yet again, this time on the jaw.

With that, Michael could take a deep breathe. She was acting all that time. He rolled his eyes, he would still have a talk to her about that kiss later on... a _long_ talk! For now, she still needed help with that beast so Michael didn't stop trying to brake free as he watched, with a concern glare, the events around him.

Brant was up again. An enraged primal, scary scream was given as he realized her cheating game. He didn't want to torture her anymore... now he wanted her DEAD. And he was going to make sure of it... one way or the other. Time for words or seducting had ended. But Nikita wasn't an easy target. She was fast and lethal. Two steps and she was in front of him, trowing an upper punch that unbalaced him.

Michael had manage to free his right leg and as soon he sawn Brant in his direction, he used it to make him fall flat on the ground. Pleased with Michael small help, she jump on Brant like a tiger would. She punched him repeatedly as she remembed all the torture moments: the electric shock, the punshing, the humiliation and Michael. In spite of using all of her strengh still she coudn't seem to hurt him. She stoped the punching. Grabed him by the hair and trashed his head against the ciment floor over and over again, but still he seemed made out of rocks. Not only he managed to grab her by the wrists and throw her up in the air like a plume,but before she even hit the ground she was already taking a brutal punch on the face that make her slide in the floor until she hitt the base of the iron bed making her curve in pain.

Focused on Nikita, Brant charged on the her and he kicked her repeatedly on the stomach making her bend over as she scream in agony.

"Noooo!" - Michael yelled in despair as he was pulling with all his strengh his arms restrains.

In one fast move Brant lifted up by the neck and throwned against the metal bed with a loud bang and pulled his own belt to wrap it over Nikita's neck squeezing it tight. One elbow punch on her face and her eyes rolled over. The exaution, the shocks, the repeated beating and that strangular collar was finally taking the best of her. But that wasn't Brant plan. No. That was too easy for her.

Another punch made her fall on the floor and he draged her body by the belt until he reached an old bathtub. It was filled of ice and water. He had planned drowning session for her too, but now it would came up handy for another thing. In one fast move he throwed her inside. She tried to fight her way out of the freezing water but those hands were too strong.

Nikita swallow what seemed a tone of water and as she was starting to doze off, she felt the pulling off the tub. Still Brant had a hold of her by the belt and once again drag her across the floor only to push her agaisnt the metal bed again. She was in severe pain. Her vision was now blury. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, so she gathered her last piece of strengh and tried to kick her attacker... and failed miserably. When Brant saw that kick coming, he easily blocked it and in payback style he, punched her stomach so hard, that she spit blood and felt on her knees.

From there she saw her end, and between all the blood, the pain and the all that fog she managed to reached Michael's eyes who was also gazing her. He looked so distressed. Only one arm to be free. She knew he would make it, but she wouldn't.

Her eyes told him every thing : "I'm so sorry!" they said.

No! She couldn't give up. He wouldn't let her give up! When he finally completly brake the last piece of that damn wood chair he turned to see Nikita was again trapped on the torture bed. Brant had just turned the button up.

A deafening scream echoed through all the basement and the house. Electric shocks and water are a lethal combination since water take almost all the human body resistance. It's a death penalty.

"Noooooo!" - Shouted Michael at that sight. In two seconds he grabed the arm of that torned out chair and violently run through Brant's neck like it was butter. Blood gushed all over and he turned, surprised to his attacker. It was amazing how not only he still standing but that he also charged back on Michael. Michael didn't had time for that, he had to shutt down that inferno machine. Every second counted. He managed to push him out of the way and rotate the button down. Not more than four seconds had passed. He looked at the unconscious Nikita and hoped he had reached that in time. Just to make sure he riped the cables out of the machine. At that moment he felt a sharp pain on his arm. He look back and see Brant standing with the same bloody pole on his hands.

Michael's rage kicked in. He was finally loose now and he would make sure he would pay for every bruise on Nikita's soft skin. He hit him hard with his best kicks and punches, on the face, on the neck but still he wasn't falling, still he wasn't backing down and not even flinched. He looked like a god damn machine. He had to get to Nikita and this monster has the only thing on his way.

"What a hell... Are you on drogs or something?!"

Another punch on his face and Brant just grinned.

"I don't need drugs when I have my revenge and finally it's done!"

Before Michael could think, a shoot was eard. Brant stillness was strange. Then a small red circle started to enlarge on his chest, he just looked at it puzzeled and turned around. Tree more shoots were fired and now Michael could see were they came from: Sean and Alex were there. Finally! And finally Brant was on the floor.

Michael didn't want to waste a minute more, he just wanted to get to Nikita. Praying Brant's last words weren't true. It couldn't be!

A worried Alex stood on his way.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" - He lied as he pull her away and run to Nikita's side.

As fast as he could, Michael unshakelled her ankles off and then her wrists. She fallen straigh to his arm. He hold on to her carefully. Pulled her hair aside only to gaze at her open lifeless eyes. His heart almost stoped and then starting to beat incontrolably.

"No..."

He took out the belt from her neck. It had marked her with a red and purple collar. Her mouth opened. He took her pulse. No heart beat.

"No!... Nikita!... NO!"

Across the room he could ear the final shoot that ended Brant's life. Sean was the one who pulled it as a revenge for his mother's death. One bullet rigth across the eyes. Alex looked at Sean with a peacefull look as she rubbed his arm like an accomplice wood just before she run to Michael and Nikita's side.

"Oh my God!... We could ear her scream upstairs. Is she...? Michael?"

"No! No! She can't be!"

He layed her down on the floor and started massaging her heart. Alex covered her mouth to buffer a scream. Sean came running to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Sean... She's dead... She's dead!"

Tears came to her eyes and she started to sob rampantly.

"Calm down, Alex. Calm down!"

"God damn it! Don't you dare doing this to me!"

A minute passed by and Michael was now rhythmitly pounding Nikita's wet cheast like a hammer.

"Awake up, baby! AWAKE UP!" - He turned his head to the couple. "Damn you! What _took you _so long?!"

He didn't know why he turned on them. If it was anybody to blaime it was himself, not them. Maybe it was the sight of her dead lover beneath him.

Alex curled her face down.

"I'm sorry, Michael..."

Sean cutt her off.

"No, you're not!"- He held her closer as he marked Michael with treathning eyes. -"It wasn't your fault. It was anyone's fault but that son of a bitch over there!"

Another minute and a half passed and Michael was getting tired but he couldn't give up on her. Not her!

"Please... pleeeeease... Nikita... pleeeeease, baby... not like this... not like this!"

Sean was about to step in. He needed to stop Michael off hurting Nikita's body.

"Brother, she's gone... It's been too long..."

"No!"

He soflty pull Alex away and tried to grab Michael's arm only to get pushed away.

Michael's strengh was running out and his last punch straigth to her heart was the hardest he had ever given to some one, it carried his last fire, his lost peace of hope and it would either wake her up or bury him along with her. Because he wasn't planning to live once she was dead. "Then we die... together." He couldn't live without her anyway. He couldn't bare passing the mourning process all over again. Not again! He made an eye on Alex's gun at just an arm's reach. They would understand. The second he stoped he made his move and quickly grabbed Alex's gun against his own temple.

"Michael, no!" -Yelled Alex once she realised what he was about to do. Sean throwed himself at Michael as the gun went off. The deadly bullet lodged itself on the ceiling and Michael was about to fight for the gun when he looked at Nikita's fingers chittering.

His last punch had changed everything. It made the difference. Sudenly, Nikita's body arched up in a violent convulsion as the air got sucked in and her heart started to beat once again. Her eyes and mouth spread open as she gasped out, deseperate for air. Michael quickley pushed Sean off of him, and tossed the gun to support her during that process. His reason to live came back! She was back and he was sudenly an overjoy happiness came to him. His heart calmed down and he thanked the gods that he didn't quit on her on the longest tree minutes of his all life.

"Nikita..."

He closed his eyes to savour the sound of her breathing and his own.

Sean and Alex were still shocked with all that had passed in those few seconds. They still couldn't believe Michael's reaction and that she was back from the dead.

Nikita felt so numb. Pain all over. Freezing wet, bloody and swetty. A couple of bones broken. But she was inMichael'sarms. That meant it was all over... They survived. She smiled at him.

"Oh my God! Nikita!" Alex cryed cheerfuly. She wanted to hold her but Michael beat her to it. He was already huging her so tight she moan in pain. Alex just rubbed her hand insteade.

"Oh, God! I lost you for a minute!"- He said as he softly stroked her hair. -"How are feeling?"

"Ccc... oold." - she muttered.

She was treembling in his arms, so weak. Unwillingly he had been lulling her on his arms. Only then Michael released he was actualy hurting her and he released her holding a bit, just a bit, just enough to lift her head up and fully kiss her lips. It was a welcomed kiss. A long waited full of love one. He kissed her forehead just before he turned to her ear and whispered:

"Don't you _ever_ leave me like that, again!"

Nikita smiled. She was safe again and surrounded by her loved ones but she was so tired. Michael hoisted her up, bridal way. Alex had find an old blanket to cover her up. Michael silently thanked to both of them and not only for the blanket. Alex and Sean knew that that was their secret now and they nodded back.

"I promise." - Nikita whispered not knowing if Michael had really eard her just before she closed her eyes as felt her self drift into the land of dreams.

But Michael did ear her and as he carried her up the stairs he knew everything was going to be alright.

**So... What did you think of this chapter? Should I write an epilogue? You decide... I'll write an Epilogue if I had enought Reviews. So Review... (was it that bad?)**


End file.
